


Thafar'abbad Uzbâd

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [35]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarves, Gen, Grey Mountains | Ered Mithrin, Khazâd November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Life in the Grey Mountains





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana & Morgynleri for encouragement & sanity-checking. Title means 'Grey Mountain Kings'
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://lferion.tumblr.com/post/153463510230/khazad-november-kings-in-the-grey-mountains) on Tumblr for Day 13 of Khazâd November.

* * *

* * *

The Ered Mithrin lay in the North of the world, hard mountains and cold. They remembered Angmar and the rule of the Witch-King, the evils of Carn Dum, the earlier terrors of Thangorodrim and the ancient horror of Utumno. They were shaped by the convulsions of the world in the battles between the Valar and the darkened one, but Mahal had Made their bones to last, and last they did. 

Gundabad was fair and rich and welcoming to Mahal’s children in the age before sun and moon. That hall was lost to the Dwarves now, overrun with orcs and wargs, and the North of the World not so hospitable as once it was remembered to be. But Dwarves were Made to endure, and endure, even flourish, they did. There is beauty to be found in ice and iron and good grey granite, and Durin’s descendants sought and fostered it. 

The Grey Mountains were not at all as tales and hopes would make them. Dwarflings were few, and not all thrived. Trade was difficult, conducted as it was among suspicious and unhappy Men. Elves did not choose to venture north of their woods. And there was a tiresome plenty of noxious creatures to battle, requiring ever-dwindling resources to repulse. The Cold-Drake that killed Dain the First was the cap and crown of a host of misfortunes. There was much lamentation at the passing of Dain, and a general feeling of relief to follow Thror south back to the equally fabled halls of Erebor.

* * *


End file.
